Not Over You
by AerisTifaYuffie
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Leon is alone at home and reflecting on his past. Unexpectedly, someone comes knocking on his door and it appears to be an old friend and his past lover. Takes place a few months after Resident Evil 4. R&R Pretty different


**A/N**: Holy crap! It's been so long since Valentines Day...but it's never too late to post a story about it. I think... o.0 Well I started this story a week before Valentines and I guess I slacked off. Damn oh well anyways hope you enjoy.

**Warnings: **Ummm it's not obvious so...yeah there's your warning. It could be considered random (I wouldn't think so but that's just me) Also sappiness! (I guess...o.0) And there could be spoilers...if you haven't played RE2, RE4 or maybe RE3? I have no clue...but yeah!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil or anything else, besides the idea.

* * *

**Not Over You**_**  
**_

_Love or Lust?_

I could not decide which one was it. Probably both, or maybe neither. Never made sense to me either way. Sighing and looking out at the window, it was pitch black, filled with darkness. Not that I mind going outside this second, I can really care less. It took me a while to get over everything, but I cannot fear everything for the rest of my life. Whatever happens, happens. There's got to be a reason, right?

_Memories_

I hated to look at the past so much, that I would forget what currently was going on. Forgetting it was nearly impossible, but if it were possible to forget, I would not know if I should or not. I have experienced countless shit in the past, but there was always some sort of good things that came along with it.

_Seven Years_

Has it really been that long? I would lie to myself if I said it was peaceful after-wards. Nothing is easy, life is always going to be complicated. No matter what way you see it, your past will come back to haunt you and that's exactly what happened to my life. There were no words to express how I was feeling. I was in a mix of emotions and the only word that could pop into my head was _betrayal. _Beyond the darkness, there lied a little bit of light. At least that's what I thought, while being there.

She was my everything, my light and that light turned into darkness in the course of those seven years. I regretted remembering all the vivid images of that day, where I held her in my arms. Feeling her warm lips pressing on my own; I was foolish back then though. Young and naïve, I believed that really I found love there. Just in one day and then the next moment I lost her. I can remember her wounded, and mourning. She could not handle the pain anymore and chose death; well that's what I thought at the time.

Did I love her? I can't say that I did. It was just a day; I hardly knew anything about her. It would be crazy to say that I was in love. But I was attracted to her and I felt that if we escaped together, maybe then I would know her and fall in love. But fate toyed with us and we lost each other at the end.

Course, after escaping I could not stop thinking about it. That day would haunt me for years and that's what really happened. It has been seven years now and I still feel that need to dwell in the past. A few months ago, I was ready to go on a mission to save an innocent soul who was forced against her own will to enter the horror. The horror that I thought I left behind, it did but this was a different horror. A challenge more like I can say.

It was surely a challenge, I learned a lot from that mission. Happy that I did help someone in need and then _she _stumbled back into my life. I knew, beforehand though that she was alive, but I choose not to believe it. Fearing that if I did believe it and have high hopes, then I would just find out that it was not true. Or hearing that she was working for the enemy was a lot worse. But I saw her, right there in front of me and I knew that all the things I heard about her were true. She was alive and working for the enemy. I once called her my light and my joy, but what can I call her now? She helped me a bunch of times, only to get what she wanted at the end. But she always gets what she wants, so I should be used to that by now.

I was constantly annoyed by thinking too much after that mission. Thinking about her and what could happen next. Were we truly over? Or did we never start? Was that kiss back then just out of pity and lust? Our feelings for another probably never existed romantically, but more likely professionally. I choose to believe that though, knowing very well that, that was the truth. 

Funny to think these thoughts on a day where it is supposed to be happy for couples or for practically anyone. Being alone in this apartment without any sound to distract makes me have to think. Not that I always stay home and mourn about my past, as people think I do. I hang out with friends and that is one thing I am thankful for, but tonight was not the right night. Everyone had something to do. They were all happy.

_Valentines Day_

I used to think Valentines Day was a joke back in High School. Though I would still do nice things for my girlfriend and we had fun. But what was the point of the holiday? Or can I even call it one? Showing your love for someone on this certain day. Why this day? Why not just say everyday is Valentines Day then? Then again I already know what the answer is, so what's the point of questioning thing I already know? I have no idea, probably just very bored.

But I guess during most of these years, I spent Valentines Day alone watching games or so to preoccupy myself. _She_ was not always on my mind twenty four seven. I hardly thought of her, so she was not the reason why I did not date as much. I still dated, but my job was on top of my priority. I could not rest until Umbrella was brought down and when it did eventually, I had my doubts.

Life without Umbrella felt so unrealistic to me. Umbrella existed for so many years, they made many products we used for medications and did a lot to help the people. Yet that's what their goal was, but they lied. They did horrible things that I could not forget. Everything that happened seven years ago was caused by humans. It was not natural, it was man-made and that's what killed us the most. The thought of humans making something so evil and not having any control of it. Almost being able to swipe humanity….

I worked for the government after-wards, thinking it was better for me to. I had to train and be stronger than before, and thanks to my training I succeeded in the mission. Ashley was home safe and the president couldn't have felt any better. I wonder what Ashley was doing tonight anyways. I think she said she was going to double date with her friend. Well at least she'll have fun, she deserves it. After being kidnapped and going to another country that was unfamiliar to her, getting ejected by a virus and having to escape the god damn area, she needed to relax. She was just a normal college girl, whose worries should have been about finals rather than having to survive for her life. Being that young, I had to deal with the horror. But in this case, this mission was the worst than I ever experienced. It was not anymore about slow moving creatures and just anything else. Everything improved and it was a new virus. I am sure if I was sent on the mission to Spain to save Ashley seven years ago, I would be good as dead the moment I made it towards the village.

The look in their eyes, it was horrifying and their physical appearance…so refined. They were able to use weapons and throw them, work, talk and function as a normal person, making them able to pass out as humans. It was like nothing I ever experienced. I doubt any human, other than me and additionally a few others have seen anything like it. Either way, I should not look into it that much. What's done is done. I only learned to push forward and not look back. But then again looking back is one of my weaknesses.

I decided to try watching some TV to distract myself, like I usually do. Walking towards the television, I turned it on and went to sit on the couch with the remote in my hand.

"Sports," I murmured my idea changing the current channel that was TNT to ESPN. I took the beer that was on the coffee table and relaxed on the couch. "Here's to Valentines Day." My tone was a bit sarcastic, but hey at least the game was on.

I heard a knocking on the door and wondered who would come visit me now. A funny feeling inside me told me that it was going to be Chris, coming to me so that he can complain about how something happened on his date with Jill. Course that happened last year when they went out for a romantic dinner and started to complain about what happened seven years ago. From what Chris told me, they argued about how Jill was trying to find Chris after Raccoon City and that she tried to contact him, but he would never contact back for a while. Then Chris accused Jill of liking Carlos because she admitted that he was attractive, but that it did not mean anything. Though the list continued on, what really ended the night for them was that Chris by accident spilled soup on Jill's dress and she ran out leaving him to go home and change. That couple must be the most adorable, but they are really random.

Either way, I opened the door and the person I least expected to be there was standing right in front of me. My mouth dropped as I stared, shocked and at the moment frozen. Cherry red brownish long straight hair with bangs and blue sparkly beautiful eyes were staring right back at me. She smiled at me and waved.

"Hey Leon!" She spoke out, her voice filled with life.

"Oh…He-yy," I said nervously snapping back to normal. "Wow…." I could only manage to say as I scratched my head. "It's been a while."

"Yeah well," she said looking somewhere else besides me. "I felt that I should come see you and see how things have been doing."

"On Valentines Day?" I asked.

She laughed and looked back at me. "Well I came here for the night and yeah I should have just stopped by tomorrow morning or gave a call. But I was thinking that you would have work tomorrow morning, so I did not want to take that risk."

"No it's not your fault, perfectly fine with me. Come in," I said allowing her to enter the apartment. She came in and I shut the door, while she made it towards the couch and then turned around to look at me.

I headed towards her way and offered her to sit and she gladly accepted and sat down, I sat right next to her. I was taken aback by her looks, it has been a long time since I've seen her. She has grown and I had to admit that she looked very gorgeous. Not that I am saying that she was ugly or anything like that back then. She took off her black leather jacket to reveal a crimson halter top with a unique like design on it and then I noticed that she was wearing a black mini skirt that was a few inches more up from her knee. Additionally she wore fishnets and black ankle length high heel boots with laces on them. If I did not know her age, than I would say she looked about twenty years old. How I knew how to explain what her clothes looked like or any other extra information is beyond me.

"To tell you the truth now I feel bad," she said looking down. "It's Valentines Day and you probably were heading out to go on a date or something."

"Nah, you know me with Valentines Day. So probably in your mind you were like 'Leon would never miss the game tonight so he's probably home'" I smiled. "Besides, I am happy that you came. Even tonight, at least you're here." She smiled laughing and looked at the game.

"To tell you the truth, that's exactly what I thought," she replied.

I laughed and nodded. "How come you came to the city?"

"Visit boyfriend," she answered and I nodded sighing. Wait…why am I acting like that? Shrugging off the thought, I heard her continue. "The funny thing is that we had a talk and I guess we both agreed on something." She chuckled.

"And what is that might I inquire?" I asked slyly.

"To be friends, so yeah we both agreed to break up," she said shrugging. My eyes widened and she smiled. "It's so funny to think about it now. Considering that I just broke up with my boyfriend on Valentines Day. But yeah I guess I was determined to see him anyways. "

"You guys did not have any plans for Valentines Day?" I asked again.

"We did, but I guess now plans are changed. But I wanted to break up with him for a while now so I am relieved that it's over." I found it funny that he did live here and yet she did not. I did not even know she had a boyfriend, but I wasn't surprised. It's been a while since we talked at all, so how would I know what has been going on in her life. Sure, Chris mentioned her a few times because they talk with one another. But I did wonder how she and her boyfriend –well ex now met. But that's too personnel.

"I wanted to see everyone and I know it's Valentines Day, so I was hoping to stay the night here rather than to drive back home and to see anyone in the morning. Then I came to thinking that I wanted to see you, it's been so long since we last talked and I don't know why we don't anymore. Asked Chris where you lived because he mentioned that you lived here and thought of which day to come and see you. Yet I pick Valentines Day! Silly me," she said smiling up at me. I was in a lost of words. "I guess something told me to visit you and I did."

Sinking into her words, I regained myself. "I am glad you did Rebecca, but I still can't believe it. You're here, in person."

Rebecca smiled happily. "Yeah I know, I've always wanted to see you and talk to you. God, I missed you Leon. It's been eight years…"

I nodded. "Has it really been that long?" She nodded.

"Eight years since we last talked to each other... since College," she answered. "We were best friends and did everything together, remember?" I slowly nodded.

"That day…" I murmured and Rebecca heard my words, but she kept silent. I took the remote and shut off the TV. "All I ever wanted to know was.. why?" I felt hesitant, all the memories came rushing back to me. I felt like someone slapped me right across the face very hard and I guess I deserved it.

She looked down sadly. "I don't know," she said softly shaking her head. "I was frightened."

"Of what?" I asked firmly. "Commitment?"

She looked up at me, and it seemed like she was ready to burst into tears. "I was afraid…" Her words were soft and low. "….that I might lose you, Leon you were my best friend and just I don't know! I was confused back then and a total wimp for running away from my problems. But I was young and hopeless."

"You're not a wimp or are hopeless," I said. "Sure your actions startled me, but after thinking over and over, It was not your fault at all. It was mine really…"

"It was never your fault, you were being honest and I am a wimp," she said. "I felt guilty that day, I felt that I broke your heart and even mine. I was so selfish and never thought about your feelings."

I looked down sadly. "Rebecca please don't blame yourself. I understood why you did what you did. You were confused and had a lot going on in your mind. I blamed myself for it, because truly it was my fault that everything got ruined."

"You shouldn't have. I was scared of losing my best friend or whatever else there could have been between us." Her words _whatever else there could have been between us _were stuck in my head. I did not understand why it bothered me just thinking about those words. "It was some ignorance inside of me," she continued. "A weird feeling and I guess I was afraid like you said about being committed to a relationship. The future scared me to death."

I listened to her words feeling lost into them and I did realize a few things. "Didn't you always tell me to look into the future brightly but not always think about it twenty four seven so that you can just focus on the present?"

She looked down and slowly nodded. "I did realize that, but now it's too late. I am satisfied with my life, even having to survive the horror and doing non stop work outs, I still am satisfied." I nodded slowly. "But why dwell on what happened almost ten years ago? All that really matters is what's going on now and we're having a chance right now to talk. I want to know about recently."

I looked at her. "Alright what do you want to know?"

"I heard about what happened with Ashely getting kidnapped and you having to go to Spain, how was that mission?" She asked in wonder.

Every time someone asked me that, if it was just some normal person I would respond briefly and quickly. Either saying that it was tough to find her and then kill the bastard who kidnapped her or just saying that I went there, found her and escaped the area. It was never too easy to explain to someone who knows of nothing that has happened about what I saw in Spain. I had to relive the nightmare in Spain and that was something that bugged me a lot after the mission. It wasn't just a mission, it was a new beginning to something far greater than what we all expected. Even greater than what happened in Raccoon City. Just thinking of Umbrella being restored got me pissed. But I wondered if Rebecca knew anything.

"Complicated that's for sure," I said. I tried to decide whether to tell her or not.

"Leon it's alright," she said to me placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know you very well, even if it's been so long. You have not changed and there is no reason to lie to me. Something happened big right? More than what people now were led to believe. That really it was just some normal kidnappers or so?" I did not respond, but she continued. "I have not wasted my life since that day that Umbrella came down. Umbrella gone felt different and weird. Not that I minded, I was a whole hell of a lot happy. But after what I witnessed those two nights back in the mansion, I became paranoid. Everything having to dealing with the fact that Wesker was still alive and he probably is up to this day. I know for sure that there was some sort of Religious cult in Spain and a new virus right?"

I looked at her. "But how would you know? It's not like anyone knows at all."

"I told you I did research," she said.

"You always figure out a way to finding something," I commented and she smiled briefly. Even back in college, she would figure out stuff I could not understand or will never understand.

"Yeah well I made a promise to myself a while back," she responded firmly.

It was true that the last time I saw her was even before the nightmare appeared. It was in college and after hearing about the mansion incidents, I heard that Rebecca became a STARS member. I always wanted to go for STARS, but I did not envy her. To envy her, was to disrespect her. She was smart, brilliant, beautiful and anything else anyone can think of. We became friends during High School Freshmen year. She was very young, about 11 and I was 14. So we met and hung out with each other a lot. But during Sophomore year, she had to move away and transfer into a new High School in Raccoon City. We stayed in contact and sometimes I would go visit her and she would try to get a ride to visit me.

But learning that she was there at the Mansion incident scared me to death, knowing for the fact that she was battling for her life and that she was really young. Our friendship was different, we would like to hang out a lot and were competitive with each other. I did not know what led me to having feelings for her and when exactly did I start to have them. As far as I remember it was during Senior year where we both were busy, preparing for college. That was the year where I felt alone and that I missed having to talk to her on the phone or instant message online. Visits were also not as much as the other two years. I wasn't really alone, I had friends and we hung out a lot, but Rebecca was my best friend. I realized that I needed her in my life.

I do remember going for the same college as her when high school was done. We started to hang out more, because it was a lot easier that time. But when I was a Junior in college, I decided that I had to tell her the truth about my feelings for her.

_"Hey Becca!" I said embracing her from her back and__ I saw her smile form. She placed the clothes that she was holding on the bed and turned around, giving me __a chance to hold her tighter. _

_"Leon!" She said burying her face on my chest. "What are you doing here?"_

_I had my chin on top of her head. "What? I can't visit my bestest best friend?!"_

_She looked up at me and smirked. "Well let's see it's 2:00 don't you have class?"_

_I shook my head. "Professor was out__t, so he canceled class__."_

_"Oh," she could only say. _

_"But I need to talk to you," I said. My feelings for her grew and grew and I could not handle them being hidden. I had decided that this was my chance, today to tell her. _

_"Oh?" She asked and I took her hand an__d led her out of her dorm room and out of the building._

_In a matter of minutes, I brought her to the park that was very close to the school building. "So.." she began, as we were walking. "What did you want to talk about? Or is it that you just wanted to bring me here for no apparent reason to tackle me or something." She gave me a slight grin._

_I shook my head smiling, but then thought of what I was going to say and frowned. "No, I needed to talk to you about something important and all. It's better if we sit down." She nodded and I spotted a bench and started heading towards there to sit. _

_As soon as we both sat down, I sighed. She took notice and I can see her tense up. "Leon what's wrong! Anything bad happen?"_

_I shook my head, looking down at the ground. "Look…" I started saying looking back up at her, as she stared right back at me with concern. "I've just had so much on my mind for a long time now, and I realized that I had to tell you."_

_She nodded slowly, trying to take in my words and felt uneasy. I guess she did not know where this was going, making me get nervous. I looked at her eyes; god they were so beautiful, I always got lost in them. She looked at me with pleading eyes, telling me to keep going. _

_"You know how we promised each other back in High School that we can tell each other anything?" She nodded. "Well…it's not fair to you or me that I've tried to avoid these feelings for so long, but they keep coming back. It's driving me insane and I need to tell you."_

_"Leon…" she was speechless. I guess she knew that it was coming. _

_"Rebecca you know you're my best friend right?" She nodded slightly. "We had so much__ fun__ and hey, we still do now. But I hated when you had to move, but life continued and it's not like we were never in contact. It was harder Senior year though because of all the work we had to do and colleges to look into. But the best thing was that we are in the same school again for College."_

_"Yeah," she said. "It's been rough these past years, but ever since college started, it was easier seeing you."_

_I nodded. "But something happened during Senior year, when I felt that I needed you there with me. I realized a lot that year and __I guess I was too chicken to tell you and I have to tell you now."_

_"What is it?" Her tone wasn't such as that she did not know what I was going to say. She knew exactly what I was going to say, but probably did not want to say it out of shock and understatement. _

_I took a deep breathe and sighed looking the opposite direction. "Rebecca I…" I looked back at her hands and took them into mine. "I…love you." My voice was low, but I knew she heard that._

_"What?" She asked, not really a question. I knew for sure that she knew what I said, but wanted to hear it again to make sure. I knew exactly how her mind worked. _

_"I love you," I said calmly and briefer. It was a lot ea__sier saying it the second time. I looked back up at her eyes and I can tell they showed confusion. _

_"I.." she could not manage to say anything. She was shocked and did not know what to say. "Leon..I…just don't." She took her hands away from mine and stood up._

_"Don't what?" I asked pleadingly for her to tell me what I was doing wrong. _

_Looking back at me, she shook her head. "Why me?" _

_It pained me to hear her say those words . "I don't know…I am sorry."_

_She tore her eyes away from mine and looked at the kids that came to play soccer in the field. "Look I have class soon and just I don't know. Look I'll see you later and we'll talk about it." She started moving away from me, as I stared back at her with shock. I just poured my heart and soul to her and nothing happened. Looking back down at my hands, I shook my head._

_What have I done?_

I tried to see her after what happened, but every time I would go to her dorm room she would be out or so. I tried calling her, but she never really picked up. I even waited outside of her classrooms, yet she never showed up. I think she knew I was there, so she tried to run away from me or so. I literally cursed myself out because of my foolish mistakes and I grew miserable about it.

I saw her a few times that year, but I barely saw her Senior year of College. Déjà vu basically. So what did I do after College? I do not even remember clearly, I graduated and I remember going for RPD. That way that it could help me get somewhere and then see if I can make it to STARS and also find Rebecca. After College, she moved back to Raccoon City. I heard that she was chosen by STARS a few weeks maybe after we graduated, but I wanted to see for myself. Even in Graduation, I wasn't able to even reach her and talk to her.

I did not want it to be over, I did not want our friendship to be over. We had been through so much together, that I couldn't believe that the day that she walked out of my life after confessing my feelings for her would be the end. I felt like she did not want to see me at all and I knew for sure that I made a huge mistake. Something I regretted for the rest of my life.

My first day in RPD, upon entering Raccoon City I was attacked by the undead. I began to worry for the fact that Rebecca lived there and that something happened to her. But after teaming up with Claire; Chris' sister and finding a file in the STARS office about Chris and the other members, I knew that Rebecca was safe. Meeting Ada changed me, "I fell in love" with her only to find her _dying _in my arms. Then I did realize that fate hated me. I was destined to be with no one.

It's weird all these years that Rebecca and I did not meet up, but I guess she was busy with keeping her parents safe during the Raccoon incident and plotting ways of destroying Umbrella with the others. I did not really see everyone that much during those years.

Look at me, a while ago I was thinking about Ada and now that Rebecca has come back, I can't stop thinking about her and back then. I guess it was after the Raccoon incident that I started to forget and push everything aside. Every little memory of myself when I was younger...

"I guess fate granted us this time to talk about everything," I said.

"Yeah," she agreed. "There is so much to say but it's like so hard to choose what to say. Maybe tonight can change everything. Maybe not," she said smiling.

"So how have you been doing all these years?" I asked.

"Well besides _destroying _Umbrella, for a few years after Raccoon I did a lot of work towards everything, but I still had my fun. Most of my friends after the mansion incident would invite me to come see horror movies and I would never go." She chuckled. "After everything that has happened, I would never want to see a horror movie for the rest of my life and I still have not."

I laughed. "Yeah well that's like me. I am just sticking with sports and action movies."

She nodded. "Same, anything but horror, suspense and thriller. I rather watch the History channel. But yeah, after the mansion incident I started getting paranoid a bit that something bad would happen. I decided to get my parents to leave Raccoon and also a few of my friends. The rest of my friends died in the incident…"

I noticed her painful expression as she looked back and I took her hand. "Hey remember not your fault."

Her eyes widened when I touched her, as I knew she probably was thinking of that day at the park. She nodded. "I know, it kind of took me a while to get over everything. Most of the STARS members died those two nights in the Raccoon Forest and for a while I did not understand why I was alive. I felt blessed and I realized I had a purpose on surviving. So instead of wasting my life, I did something."

I smiled proudly and gave her a thumbs up, in response she laughed. "Do you see any of your friends?"

"From time to time. Sarah and Matt, remember them?" I nodded. "They got married surprisingly, remember before when they used to be enemies and hated each other's guts?" I laughed and nodded. "But yeah they live in California now. Carol lives in Michigan I think, Justin lives in Italy."

"Not surprising," I said.

She nodded. "He would always say how he wanted to travel the world and all. He still does though, he's going to go to Greece in two months."

"Damn I should give him a call," I responded scratching my head. "I want to go."

"Hey you had your fun in Spain."

I rolled my eyes. "If you can call that fun. Yeah I just love going to scary like places and kick everyone's ass for fun."

She laughed. "But your like the one person that you don't have to worry about…" She paused, "…because at the end you'll always make it out. No matter how."

"Yeah strange huh?" I asked. "So I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"Your choice of clothing, you wore it to charm your boyfriend or just because it's Valentines Day?" She blinked and looked down at her clothes.

"Seems too much?" She asked.

"Not at all," I replied. "Just you look very beautiful that's all."

I could see a blush form and I grinned. "Thanks. Well I guess I just felt like wearing something and all."

I nodded. "Well you know if we were still back in school those days. I would so say that you are dressing sluttish so that you can do it when many guys."

She grew shocked, but smiled as well and then playfully hit me in the shoulder. It was pretty hard. "Ouch," I winced. "I was just joking!"

"Yeah well too bad! You deserved that!"

"I am just joking with you though you know that?" She nodded smiling.

For a long time, we talked about everything that has happened in our lives. I found out that Rebecca writes her own music and if we saw each other again; which we will definitely would, she would show me. She told me that it helped her get through anything that was on her mind. I also found out that her little brother, Robert who is pretty much older now is in the air force. I was surprised to know that, considering the Robert I knew, who was a lot younger the last time I saw him would always dream of being a doctor to save people. Then he told me he would be a doctor and in disguise a superhero. I laughed in response that day, telling him that he would have been an amazing superhero.

Looking at the time, Rebecca's eyes widened. "Wow has it really been two hours?"

"Well when you catch up, you never notice how much time you spent." She nodded in agreement.

"I hate to bring this up, but that day you know in the park," she said.

Where did that come from? She must have thought about it for the time that she was here and it has been bothering her. "Yeah what about it?"

"I just want you to know that I did love you too, but like I don't know I thought I was being stupid about thinking that you would love me or so. You said it yourself, that we were like brother and sister. How can you love your own sister romantically and all? So I don't know, when you told me that you loved me, I just thought at first that you were messing with me."

"You know I would never joke about-"

She cut me off. "That's why I said at first I thought so, but then I noticed that you were not lying and like I said before I was afraid that anything could go wrong. If we admitted to each other our feelings for one another, what would happen then? You know, it scared me so much that I just couldn't take it anymore and I left. I did feel guilty and so stupid of what I did. But I couldn't stop thinking of you, and I was so immature about it all. Then I guess I forced myself to forget everything, but really I couldn't." She took a deep breath, sadness was displayed in her eyes. "So I forced myself to pushing that memory away of us. It worked for a while and I did others things to distract me, but I felt miserable for years. I actually did not know why I was miserable. My only answer to that was losing all my friends and all the traumatic events that had happened. But in reality, I was miserable because I lost the thing that mattered to me the most and that was you."

I knew how she was feeling and I knew that we were both going through the same thing. We were feeling the same emotions and it was tearing us apart. After that day, I just thought that truthfully it was my fault for everything and that she did not want to see me was because it would be awkward to hang around each other. I did not even know she was in love with me as well, and I felt stupid about that.

"I am sorry I brought it back like this. I just really wanted to say that," she said smiling at me.

I shook my head. "I am glad that you did bring it back."

She smiled and stood up. "It's getting pretty late, I should head back to the hotel."

"Hotel? Why didn't you ask Chris or Jill or anyone to stay with them?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want to be a burden. Anyways it's fine with me and anyways I have to wake up very early tomorrow. I can stop by again if you want before I leave." She stretched for a few seconds and then took her jacket and put it on.

"Sure I don't mind," I said. "I'll be most likely here."

"Awesome," she replied and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I nodded and then watched her walk towards the front door. She opened the door and I could see her just pause and stand there staring straight ahead of her. I watched and wondered if I should go towards her and see if anything was wrong.

After a few seconds of me blinking and wondering what was going on, she turned around and looked at me. I noticed that tears were forming from her eyes and falling down. "...Becky?" And in that second she ran forward towards me opening her arms wide open and all I could do is stare. She quickly embraced me, as I finally put my arms around her waist. Her hair felt very soft and it smelled like lilacs. At this point, I was very confused, but I said nothing. This moment was simply amazing.

"Truth be told, I wanted to see as well if my feelings for you were still there. It's been so long that I forgot everything and I guess that happens when years go by and dating other people," she said and all I could do was listen to her. "And I think those feelings are back and are even more stronger, though I wouldn't understand how..."

My eyes widened and I broke the embrace to look at her. "What?"

She looked at the ground sadly. "I love you Leon."

As soon as she said that I blinked. Where were those words a long time ago? I didn't know exactly what to say and I guess she took notice and decided to continue. "I don't expect you at all to return them. I don't deserve your love either way, because of how I acted back at the park. But I just wanted you to know that. That I did have feelings for you then and I guess they have come back like I said." She smiled sadly.

"Rebecca...I-" I was cut off because she placed her finger on my mouth to silence me.

"Shh it's alright." She smiled forcefully. "You don't have to say anything. Anyways it's ok, I have to go. I just hope it doesn't effect you or anything. We'll still be friends! Anyways good night Leon." She turned around and started walking back towards the door.

I stayed silent throughout the whole confession, but as soon as she started walking to go out I decided to say something at least. "Wait!" I yelled out and she turned around and I went towards her.

"Leon what?" She asked.

Instead of saying anything, I leaned down and pressed my lips on hers and I took notice of her shock. Last time we kissed was in her goodbye party, before she had to leave to move to Raccoon during Sophomore year. We all played spin the bottle, which I really didn't want to play but I was forced upon my will and I guess maybe that's when I realized that I really liked her. Sure I kissed a lot of girls before, but heck most of those kisses meant nothing to me. But being here, felt right and it was just an amazing feeling. I felt very lucky though when she kissed me back.

A few seconds later, we broke apart for a need of air. I could tell she was speechless and I decided this was my time to talk. "Don't even think about it." She looked at me as I slowly embraced her. "I am not letting you walk out of my life again. I forbid that to happen again."

"Leon..."

"Rebecca I love you too," I said. "Don't you realize that?!"

She smiled at me, tears falling down from her eyes. "Yeah...I do." I wiped her tears and leaned down to kiss her once more.

"Stay with me," I said. "For the night."

She rested her head on my chest and nodded. "Of course."

* * *

A/N Woah finally done and I am just so shocked that I finished it. Wow yes I do realize it's very mushy BUT VERY ADORABLE eh? XD I noticed maybe Leon is acting a little too OOC. I am sorry if he really is, but yeah hard to do this. I made him sound like a sap I feel bad now. But oh well! Anyways purpose I really wanted to write this especially with this pairing was because I guess I can tell that these two character had similarities with one another. Also I kind of pictured it that way. Like not necessarily Leon confessing his love to Rebecca and then she avoiding him for the rest of her life and all. I am just saying that I always pictured Rebecca and Leon at the same school and being best friends or just friends. Considering that he probably graduated College at age 21 (RE2) and Rebecca graduated that same year being age 18 (RE0-RE3 I think those are the years). 

Anyways I want to point out that some of the information might be wrong. I am not sure. I don't know so much about Resident Evil 3 (My friend beat it and all and I bought it a few weeks ago but I really haven't beaten it so yeah that whole Jill and Chris thing not sure if that could be true but technically Jill was looking for Chris at the end of the game..) and also Resident Evil 2. I played RE2 and I did beat Leon's file (I don't know if it's because I skipped a step or something but I don't think I ever got the scene where Leon and Ada kiss. o.0 I only got the scene when Leon is trying to save Ada from falling but instead she ends up falling down. So yeah and my friend has it so I can't play it. I want to see if I can play his file or I'll try Claire's first...but her file is harder than Leon. At the beginning I try to figure out what to do to avoid going to the place where that damn Licker was but no luck. -.-) So anyways the information might be off or so, I am not really sure.

Also I really wanted to do this story because there are not many Leon/Rebecca stories. I've only found like maybe three on this site o.0 and I guess you can call it random because they never met, but I don't know. I have no clue who Leon should be paired up with. Like Leon/Ada isn't bad, just not my favorite. I told this to my friend and that I guess I don't really like him with anyone. But then I was like "heck let's pair him up with my favorite character!" I also think that they could have been the best of friends. I don't know why...I guess it's because they have more to talk about. Since his first mission had to do with the infection...and hers too. And they are both young. (XD I can imagine Claire, Leon and Rebecca being the best of friends.) Well that's what I think. But anyways I hope you review and tell me what you think.

Also sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!


End file.
